The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to an ejection device for docking stations used in such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Desktop computers include a monitor which is usually supported on a monitor stand. The stand typically is supported by legs and a space is provided under the stand for a docking station and a notebook computer. Typically, the docking connector is positioned at the back of the notebook.
One manufacturer currently provides an advanced port replicator (APR) and dock that uses a bottom docking arrangement rather than docking at the back of the notebook. This system uses an ejection mechanism that involves many sliding components which require a special grease to operate properly.
In a bottom docking arrangement, the portion of the full dock and the APR that fits beneath the notebook must be of minimal height to keep the notebook as near to horizontal as possible and to make the system work well within the limited height beneath the monitor stand.
Another consideration for the eject mechanism is the force the user must apply to actuate the mechanism. This force should be minimal. Therefore, the mechanism needs to take full advantage of the available space to maximize leverage. The friction in the mechanism must be minimized so that leverage that is generated isn""t lost as a result of overcoming friction.
Therefore, what is needed is an eject mechanism which operates satisfactorily in a compact environment.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides an eject mechanism which is sufficiently compact. To this end, a docking station ejection apparatus includes a housing and an actuator movably mounted on the housing. A first member is mounted in the housing for movement between a first position and a second position in response to movement of the actuator. An ejector member is movable to an eject position in response to movement by the first member to the second position. A second member is mounted in the housing for movement between the first position and the second position in response to movement of the first member to the second position. A catch member is mounted in the housing and is movable between a catch position and a release position. A first resilient member urges the first and second members to the first position, and a second resilient member urges the catch member to the catch position.